Fated Meetings Within the Rain
by Silver-SoulSlayer
Summary: Genetics are truly a scary thing. Kaiba's son Hikaru runs off to Domino Park to reflect on his life, not wanting anyone's help believing like his father that friends are for the weak. But will an encounter with a mysterious girl change all that? Two-Shot
1. Everyone Needs Someone

My first attempt at a Yugioh one-shot. To get an idea of Hikaru's looks he looks like Kaiba with longer and messier hair. And the part of the trench coat that is red is silver instead. Oh, and this is not canon as of yet to my other story Yugioh: White Dragon Chronicles. Please read and enjoy.

Full Summary: Genetics is truly a scary thing. Hikaru Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba runs off to the Domino Park to reflect on his life on his own since he like his father refuses the help of others; believing bonds to be for the weak. But will that change when he meets a mysterious girl on this fateful rainy day?

_Everyone Needs Someone_

A young boy in a white and silver trench coat in a long sleeve black shirt and black pants sat lazily at his desk. The room he sat in was well decorated with sapphire blue walls, well designed furniture and a very cozy looking bed. The boy sighed as he stared out into the rain, remembering the day he obtained his most prized possession, his duel monsters deck…

_Flashback:_

_Kisara Kaiba lay sick in bed; no doctor in all of Japan had been able to figure out what was wrong with her. Seto Kaiba stood anxiously beside his son Hikaru Kaiba who was at the time six years old. She gazed up at the young boy and smiled warmly while caressing a hand gently over his right cheek. Hikaru looked so much like his father. His hair was a darker brown in color but the style was similar, albeit Hikaru's being a bit longer and a bit messy. His eyes were that same captivating dark blue of his mother's.  
_

"_Hikaru… Did your father teach you how to duel?" Hikaru nodded with tear-filled eyes. Normally his father would scold him for this but today was a different occasion for even the great "king of ice" himself felt like crying, no matter how well he hid it. She smiled and beckoned Kaiba to her; dutifully he knelt to her side to hear her words._

"_Give him his birthday present… It's a bit early, but I want to see him hold it in his hands." Kisara ordered. Kaiba stared in astonish before sighing and reluctantly pulling out a rectangular azure box wrapped in a silver bow. He handed it to Hikaru before saying,_

"_It's from me and your Mom. Consider it your early birthday present…" Hikaru's eyes shone happily before he tore into the box and retrieved the deck it contained. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a strong presence burning inside of his body and almost gasped aloud when a spirit like form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared beside him, turning into what looked like his mother dressed in Egyptian clothing. Kisara smiled, seeing the odd woman and nodded to her._

"_Seto… I won't die here. The doctor's have said that much but, just know that __**she**__ is with him too now… In case something goes wrong." Kaiba shook his head._

"_Don't talk so over dramatically. You're being discharged in a week thankfully. Shoot, visiting hours are over… Hikaru, it's time to take you home." Hikaru shook his head._

"_I don't wanna… Please Dad? I wanna stay with Mom just a little longer." A moment of silence lingered in the room before Kaiba shrugged and sat back down without a word…_

_Back in the present… _

The boy let out a sigh and a shrug this time. Suddenly, a voice entered the room.

"_Is something wrong Master Hikaru?" _The voice of the mysterious Blue-Eyes White Dragon keeper's asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, Kisara… nothing's wrong." He replied monotonously as he stood from his desk and retrieved his umbrella. He gazed out of the window to see the rain fall one last time before closing the door. Yami Kisara hovered around him worriedly.

"Master Hikaru, where are we going?" Hikaru stopped for a moment and stared at the ceiling, humming in thought.

"Just… Somewhere that's all." He answered as he made his way through the hallway to find Kaiba and Kisara sitting side by side on the couch. It had been rather quiet for the Kaiba's as of lately and Hikaru had been enlisted as a pro-duelist of the Kaiba Duel Circuit. Hearing their son's footsteps as he made his way to the door, Kaiba gave him a questioning stare.

"Where are you going?" He demanded. Hikaru turned around and replied in his monotonous voice,

"Just to the Domino Park; I wanted to catch some air. I won't be long, promise." Hikaru replied. Kisara hummed in thought but did not get to finish her thoughts before Kaiba replied,

"Fine, do as you will but if you get sick tomorrow you are dead meat buster." Hikaru grinned at his father before nodding and waving good bye to both of them, and dashing as fast as he could from the Kaiba family mansion…

Later at the Domino Park, which had a good view of the ocean from where he was standing from behind a large railing, Hikaru leaned upon the railing with a long facial expression. Worried for her master's health, the Yami Kisara asked,

"_What's wrong Hikaru? Please tell me."_ Hikaru fell to his knees as he sobbed quietly.

"I don't deserve this deck… I'm not strong like my dad… I'm no genius duelist like my mother or a king of games like Yugi. All I am is some kid who inherited a great strength because his mother thought she was going to die… I disgust myself." He explained forlornly.

"Excuse me… Are you lost?" The voice of a young woman asked from behind him. Hikaru spun on his heel to find a girl who remarkably resembled his mother almost like a clone. Albeit, the two had a different shade of blue for eyes, this girl's eyes being a bit deeper. Hikaru sighed before turning back around to look out to the ocean.

"Why would you care?" Hikaru replied coldly. The girl kept a blank face, not intimidated at all by his threatening tone of voice.

"Well, I suppose I worded that wrong. You just seemed lost in thought so I decided to ask if you were okay." She explained. Hikaru nodded and looked away.

"Do you know who I am?" He inquired. She nodded in response.

"Yes I do actually. You're Hikaru Kaiba, age sixteen, son of the second best duelist in the world Seto Kaiba and the dueling prodigy Kisara Kaiba." Hikaru chuckled darkly.

"Then you're a fool." His voice became dark and cold upon saying these words. "Because I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to help me out." The girl shook her head.

"Everyone needs someone." She replied simply. Hikaru shook his head.

"Lies. Friends are for the weak." He stated simply. The girl cocked an eyebrow and strolled casually over to his side and leaned on the rail. This gave him a full view of her face, and it caused the heat to rush to his face.

"If no one needed anyone, then why did your father marry your mother?" Hikaru looked down, at lost for words. This was indeed a good question. His father had always taught him to rely only on himself but then what did that make them to him? Just his parents? Hikaru glared at her icily.

"Stop trying to confuse me; your mind tricks won't work on me." The girl shook her head and looked away.

"Hikaru… did you know we've met before?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at the weird question and back away slowly, in case she was what his father called "the average rabid fangirl".

"That must be a lie. I've never seen your face before in my entire life." The girl shook her head and pulled out her deck from her pocket and revealed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"In order to make the game fair, when it seemed clear that the Blue-Eyes White Dragons were a household card of the Kaiba family and would never be usable to anyone else at this rate, Pegasus of Industrial Illusions awarded the winner of a special tournament a new set… I was the winner of that tournament, and your family was there watching me." Hikaru crossed his arms with a sigh and replied,

"At least you earned yours… I got mine through inheritance." The girl gave him a sympathetic stare before he returned it with a hostile glare.

"Don't give me your pity. I'll find a way to make it right… If I can just beat Yugi then I'll have proven myself… Or at least my dad…" The girl smiled approvingly.

"Well then best of luck to you." Hikaru made a prideful expression.

"I don't need luck. I just have to attain the skill." The rain started to die down, and the sun began to set. Hikaru in response let out a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look I have no idea who you are… But I have to go now; see ya." He stated monotonously. He girl stared after him for a long while before running up to him and hugging him tightly from behind. He quickly whirled around and released her grip and gave her a dark, icy glare.

"What were you doing?" He demanded. The girl looked down embarrassed before saying,

"Please, don't go… It's so lonely here by myself everyday… You're the first person I've been able to talk to personally in years." The girl begged. For a moment Hikaru considered abandoning the girl to her troubles like his father would probably suggest he do, but he just felt a compelling need to listen. He turned his back but asked,

"What's your name?" The girl raised an eyebrow but quickly answered,

"Sky… Sky Shirokiryu." Hikaru hummed in thought.

"Shirokiryu huh? Well, I have to go. Unlike you I have a company to assist in running." He replied. Then he stopped and turned back to her, she was still staring at him, as if hoping he would by some miracle that he would change his mind. The two gazed into each other's deep blue eyes before Hikaru finally sauntered his way back to her and asked her,

"Don't you have any friends you could go to?" The girl shook her head.

"No… I don't get along well with the people at school… and obviously, I'm an orphan…" She answered. She gave him a quizzical look before he asked,

"So I take it you've no home either then?" Sky again nodded. Suddenly the girl gasped and felt her vision began to fade. She braced herself to make impact with the ground; sure the cold boy before her would not care if she fell to the ground and possibly hurt herself. Instead however, she found herself in strong arms, warmth covering her back. She felt the now quickened heart beat of her savior beating beside her head. She looked up to find Hikaru staring down at her with an annoyed glance.

"Watch what you're doing next time." He advised coldly as he helped her steady herself. She fell again, and again he caught her. She looked up to him with an apologetic face as he shook his head.

"Guess it can't be helped…" He muttered as he lifted her entirely into his arms bridal style and stared out back at the ocean before saying, "Sorry… But you're in no condition to remain here in your condition. I'm taking you to my family's hospital that's next to my house. You'll be able to stay there for at least a month." He felt her ribs, she was obviously malnourished. He flushed as he observed the rest of her for despite being unhealthy, she was indeed a beauty.

"I'm sorry… That I've caused you trouble." Hikaru stared at her, an unusual pity coming into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry… It's not your fault." He said to her as he slowly began his walk back to the Kaiba Estate…

Later when he had reached the large Kaiba Hospital which was only for friends and family of the Kaibas and KaibaCorp Employees, he sat with Sky on one of the benches outside.

"I guess… I'll be seeing you a lot more now… The hospital is next to my house and also next to the training zone I use to train for my duels." Hikaru muttered, loud enough for Sky to hear though. Sky nodded before replying,

"Thank you for taking me here…" Hikaru sighed and blushed nervously as he felt their hands touch.

"It wasn't much Shirokiryu. Don't thank me, really." Sky shook her head.

"I will be in much better conditions and shelter then before. For that much I am thankful." She replied. Hikaru glared at her.

"Fine… Can you just let go of my hand, it's extremely uncomfortable." He complained. Sky giggled but willingly removed her hand.

"Sorry. Hey, do you think we could duel sometime? When I'm feeling better I mean." Hikaru stared at her in surprise but nodded happily, he never had been able to duel anyone his age in a really long time. The sudden surprise was actually a joyful thing for him.

"Sure, that's actually a good idea." As soon as he accepted the offer, Roland, the Kaiba family bodyguard appeared from the doors and held the door open for Sky.

"They have prepared a room for your guest here Mr. Kaiba." Roland announced. Hikaru shook his head with a happy snicker.

"Roland, it's just Hikaru when my dad's not around." He reminded. Roland nodded with a smile.

"Fine, but the room is still ready for when Ms. Sky here is ready to go." Without a word, Hikaru stood Sky up and said,

"Remember, you owe me a duel." Hikaru reminded, more like commanding then reminding though. Sky nodded and soon after also without words, pecked Hikaru's lips with her own. The quick contact was quick, subtle yet conveyed so much. Roland's eyes threatened to pop out of his sunglasses and Hikaru threatened to turn as red as a tomato and faint. When she was finished Sky looked down embarrassed and followed Roland to where she was to stay. Roland stared agape at Hikaru before he was out of sight and Hikaru just stood in the same spot, brushing his hand over where her lips had once been. Soon later, Roland emerged and teasingly remarked,

"You'll be glad to know sir that she is fifteen years old and is a cancer, compatible." Hikaru glared at the man with as much ice as his father, causing Roland to cower and leave the boy to continue his standing. Finally, the boy stared up at the window where Sky was now looking out of and flashed a small but subtle smile.

"...What a weird girl." He said to himself before walking off to the Kaiba Mansion where he'd have to explain to his parents that he'd brought a complete stranger to the Kaiba Hospital and that he just got his first kiss…

Author's Notes: It was an odd story I know but it was just a random idea I had today for another story series I was thinking of writing after I finish White Dragon Chronicles (which is taking long because I need volume 4 of R to at least start the duel between Kaiba and Yakou). I hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. A Growing Bond

Hey everyone. Originally this was intended to be a one-shot but… I changed my mind. This will probably be a short story. I hope you all enjoy it.

_A Growing Bond:_

Hikaru sat with his arms crossed on the blue sofa as his father stared him down from the other side of the room respectively on the grey couch, alongside Kisara who seemed rather intrigued than disturbed.

"You just picked her up off of the streets?" Kaiba demanded for at least the fourth time since the explanation started. Hikaru nodded, fearful of the increasingly powerful death glare now glued onto his father's face. Kisara on the other hand finally nodded to herself, as if finally deciding on her take on the situation.

"Seto that's enough. Hikaru…" Kaiba grunted but relaxed into his chair regardless as Hikaru turned to his mother.

"Yes?" Kisara smiled.

"Just be good to her as a friend and don't do anything reckless. Those are my only two conditions for you. Hikaru smiled and nodded in agreement while Kaiba added,

"Not so fast Hikaru. I have a condition too… Just, don't screw up and do something foolish. Remember, you have an image to keep as the Vice-President of KaibaCorp." Said Vice-CEO grunted with a happy nod in response as he stood from the couch.

"Oh uh… Another thing guys." Hikaru began hesitantly. His parents leaned in, signifying that they were listening. Hikaru took a reassuring breath before announcing,

"She uh, kissed me too." Seto almost chuckled and Kisara grabbed her side and laughed playfully.

"I see. That's fine Hikaru unless of course you were doing other things with this girl. After all we haven't even met her yet." Kisara replied. Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah… Hikaru, I'll see you in the training yard tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to get your sleep tonight, you'll be allowed to stay at the hospital for privacy on deck building." Kaiba chuckled teasingly before saying, "Perhaps this time you may actually win." Hikaru gave his father a dark stare before asking,

"Dad, do you remember the Industrial Illusions Tournament last year? The one with _that_ prize?" At the sound of "_that_ prize" Kaiba immediately turned around to face his son.

"What about it?" His father snapped with bitterness. Kisara too cocked her eyebrow in high interest. Hikaru looked down.

"Sky's… the wielder of that prize." He announced silently as Kisara began to gape and Kaiba completely faced his son with a bewildered face. Kisara's face of astonishment soon turned into one of acceptance.

"What?!" Kaiba yelled. He turned away from the two and stalked down the hallway saying, "I'll be in my study if either of you need me." With those words he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Kisara and her son to sit in her case and stand in his in the living room.

"So, she's the other wielder eh?" His mother asked curiously. Hikaru grunted in response.

"She had the proof. What's Dad so wound up about though?" Kisara chuckled mischievously before answering,

"Well, your father is just very possessive over his favorite card and even when I appeared on the dueling field; he had given me a hard time about having them. It will just take time for him to get used to another duelist using the cards." Hikaru pondered her answer before looking down and walking away to the hallway entrance.

"I'm gonna go out for awhile. Since it stopped raining I'm gonna switch out my coat. Oh, if you guys need me my cell will be on." With those words, Hikaru mimicked his father's actions and disappeared through the endless labyrinth of hallways. Kisara shook her head with an amused grin.

"Like father like son." She said to herself with a lazy sigh. Smirking with a naughty gleam in her eyes, she ascended the stairs to find Kaiba in his study. He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a knowing smirk after seeing her grin.

"What do you want?" He demanded with his usual cold tone of voice. Knowing her husband was being his usual self, her grin widened as she in a single graceful motion made her way to his desk and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

"You know what I want." She replied in a husky tone of voice. Kaiba gave her an amused glance before replying with a sigh,

"Tough luck, I'm busy." Kisara pouted in response.

"Even for me?..." Kaiba sighed.

"Yes, even for you." Kisara huffed and sat on his lap.

"You're such an ass sometimes." Kaiba grinned before replying sarcastically,

"I aim to please."

Meanwhile Hikaru had equipped his white vest, designed very similarly to his coat. Really the only differences were that it didn't have the long coat portion, and that the under portion was black instead of silver. He packed his deck back into his duel disk and equipped it before nodding to himself and exiting his room and heading down the hallway and out the door, strolling down the street.

After walking for about seven minutes, Hikaru finally found himself back at the Kaiba Hospital. He sighed before entering the self-opening doors of the large white walled complex and sauntering over to the counter and leaned on it. The nurse looked up and smiled sweetly at him, Yumiko was her name according to her name tag.

"Master Hikaru. What are you doing here so late? Is it to see your girlfriend?" Hikaru blushed uncomfortably and shook his head calmly. He had known Yumiko since his younger years as the Kaiba family's favorite nurse. She was also one of the many maids who tended to their home on her days off, a dedicated employee. From what he could tell, she was at least in her twenties.

"No. She's just some person I helped at Domino Park. She was really weak from malnourishment and it would look bad on the company if I left her there to die." Hikaru explained. Yumiko cooed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Very well, very well Master. Her room is the first room on the left on the top floor." Hikaru gave her a neutrally emotional stare.

"I didn't say I came to see her Yumiko." Yumiko cocked a challenging eyebrow before asking,

"Then who did you come to see?" Knowing no employee good enough to make an alibi with, Hikaru sighed in defeat.

"Would you just give me a room here? I intend to stay here for awhile… training purposes again with Dad." He demanded in a monotonous voice. Yumiko chuckled and gently took the keys from her desk and placed them in the palm of his hand.

"Fine, but I know you better than you think Hikaru. Oh, best of luck in your duel tomorrow sir." Yumiko replied as she respectfully bowed to her superior. Hikaru nodded to her in acknowledgement and left on his way…

Awhile later, Hikaru finally made his way to the top floor where his room in the hospital resides and unlocked the door. Stepping in he took a long, deep breath and shut the door. The room was painted in a royal blue, the roof a pale sapphire color. There was but a single window that one could see the Kaiba Mansion from and a large king sized bed. Looking around the room and seeing all of the luxurious furniture, one would think this was a master bedroom of someone's home rather than a room in a hospital.

With a calm breath, Hikaru slipped off his duel disk and laid it to rest on one of the two nightstands on the right side of his bed and placed his deck in the deck holder on his belt. Finally having set aside all of the things he had brought, he calmly left the room and strolled to the room where Sky should be, which so happened to be the door across from his; considering there were only four doors on the final floor. He stood there hesitantly before nervously knocking on the door three times. Sky may be a guest at this place, but Hikaru was never one to forget his manners.

"Come in." Sky's voice called. Nodding to himself one final time before taking a deep breath, he opened the door to find Sky sitting on her bed facing him, as if she had been expecting him. Her deck, which had somehow found a way to keep dry despite all the rain was resting on the nightstand to the left of her bed. A new duel disk had also been placed beside the nightstand. Out of her torn jeans and light blue shirt, Sky now wore a clean pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeve. She tilted her head in surprise when they finally met eyes.

"You… Came to visit?" She asked slowly, as if trying to reassure herself that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Hikaru leaned on the doorpost and sighed with his eyes closed before replying,

"Well… I guess." He looked around to notice they had also given Sky a graciously nice room, not being like the usual hospital room and also looking like a very high class and stylish area. She patted the side of the bed and motioned to him.

"Wanna sit down?" Hikaru shook his head, sauntered his way further into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'll stand. Thanks for the offer though." He answered politely. After a moment of awkward silence, Sky laid back onto her bed and looked at the young Vice-CEO guiltily.

"So, what brings you here?" Hikaru shook his head as soon as the memory of the kiss returned to his mind.

"I don't know really. I do want answers though." Sky cocked her eyebrow challengingly before replying with a grin,

"About?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes at her sudden behavior,

"Your deck." Sky laughed playfully and reached for her deck and took it into her left hand.

"That's easy; I already told you where I got them." Hikaru shook his head.

"No, I mean did Pegasus give you… a particular card?" Sky tilted her head, now in confusion.

"Which card? The only ones he gave me were the ones in the Blue-Eyes archetype." She answered nervously. Hikaru sighed and left the room and returned with a card that looked like a mechanical Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The card read, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"This thing… It's the Blue-Eyes archetype's god slaying weapon other than Burst Stream of Destruction. It's really powerful and I figured that he would have had to make another if he wanted to give you all the cards of the archetype." Sky eyed the card for awhile before nodding and searching her deck to reveal her copy of the card.

"Yeah; he said this card was especially powerful. I've never been able to summon it yet though." Hikaru chuckled boastfully.

"I did once." Sky's eyes widened in childlike amazement.

"Really? It takes me forever just to fuse most of the time!" She replied in astonishment. Hikaru shook his head as he smiled at the pleasant memory.

"Yup, it sure was a cool duel that day… Actually, I'm supposed to duel my dad tomorrow…" He answered, lowering his head and voice when his father was mentioned. Sky sat back up with look of confidence.

"Just do your best, no one can blame you if you can't beat him yet. It just means you still have work to do before you're ready to be on your own." Hikaru shook his head.

"I need to prove my worth to my deck and if I can't even beat my father and take his title, then I'm not worthy to be a duelist of the Kaiba family." Sky shook her head.

"Not true. You're a great duelist. Your records are amazing and you've even defeated Zane Truesdale before." Hikaru gave her a cold stare.

"What do you know about me anyway?" He demanded. She returned the stare with a level glance and an unafraid facial expression.

"Not much. Hikaru… are you ever lonely?" Hikaru stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why ask such a random and pointless question?" He inquired without emotion. Sky shook her head as if to ignore his answer and stared back out at the sky, which was now dark and glowing with stars and the full moon.

"I don't know. I'm sorta bored right now." Hikaru shrugged in annoyance and finally scanned the bed Sky was currently sitting on. Deeming it safe, and without possibility of assassination, Hikaru slowly while yet very cautiously sauntered his way and sat on the bed beside Sky.

As Sky shuffled through her cards, Hikaru watched intently, scanning every card in her deck and when she was finished was nodding in approval.

"You've got a pretty decent deck Shirokiryu." Sky smiled gratefully and opened the nightstand drawer and placed her deck inside.

"Thanks. From what I've seen on the T.V.s when I pass by, your deck is amazing." Hikaru smiled confidently.

"Thanks." He replied simply. Sky nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey…" Hikaru began nervously. Sky gave him a cautious yet calm glance.

"What's up?" Hikaru looked away and felt the heat rush to his face as he asked,

"Why… did you do that out there earlier?" Sky flushed as she remembered what had occurred before she had been taken to this room and fed a graciously large amount of food and replied,

"Um… I don't know." Hikaru gave her an incredulous stare.

"So you just did it spontaneously?" He inquired in astonishment. Sky shrugged her shoulders and lazily looked away, trying to hide the flustered look on her face.

"Yup." She answered. Slyly she turned to Hikaru with a naughty twinkle in her eye.

"Why? Did you enjoy that Hikaru?" Hikaru felt that familiar heat rushing through his body but kept a cool steady glare as he replied,

"It's Kaiba to you Shirokiryu." Sky rolled her eyes and crossed her legs and straightened out her posture to sit completely upright.

"Fine, so really what are you doing here?" Hikaru sighed.

"Remember when I said I come here to train? Well, when I do train, I tend to stay here so I can get straight to the training zone in the morning instead of having to walk there from my house." He answered lazily. The bluish white haired girl hummed in thought. Hikaru on the other hand had his own questions inside of him.

"_Who the heck is she? She's got a pretty good deck so she's no amateur like the mutt."_ Hikaru let out an annoyed sigh as the mental image of his mortal rival and son of Joey Wheeler, Shun Wheeler. Curiously, Hikaru reached out to open the nightstand, just to look at Sky's deck once more before to his shock, Sky had managed to smack away his hand, grab her deck and keep it out of his reach. He snickered in approval.

"Not a weak little marry-sue I see?" He taunted. She grinned evilly before replying,

"Damn straight. Just because I look innocent doesn't mean I'm a pushover buddy. I'm much feistier than you may think." Hikaru responded initially with a chuckle but soon turned to her with a surprisingly amused smirk.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." He replied. The two sat in silence for awhile before Sky asked yet another spontaneous question,

"So… Wanna talk a little?"

Author's Notes: Kind of an annoying cliffie I know. Anyway everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I've recently decided to lengthen the story out so this is now a little side series and will be probably be updated more often the White Dragon Chronicles since I don't have to keep with the main story. Also, it would help to know if Kaiba was in character or not and to hear what you all think of Sky and Hikaru. Thanks everybody.


End file.
